


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Angel Investigations -AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Wesley walked hurriedly down the stairs. “No, I can’t Angel. I am too busy today. I’ve got a meeting with three clients and at least four scrolls to research. Can’t you please watch Maeve for a little while?” he asked irritably.

Angel followed him. “Wes, I’ve been watching her all morning. I would like to get some training in today. You don’t want me to get killed fighting a demon, do you?” he asked.

Wesley turned back to look at him from the bottom of the stairs. “Oh. That’s nice. I ask you to watch our daughter and you turn it into me having a death wish for you. Really mature, Angel.“ he snapped, striding into his office. He slammed the door shut behind him. 

Angel sighed unhappily and headed back upstairs. Cordelia stood in the corner of the lobby, witnessing this exchange quietly. They hadn’t even seen her come in from the garden. She knew that they were both tired from the extra work the agency had been getting. The holidays seemed to bring out the worst in humanity and demons. It was their busiest time of year. Cordelia also knew that they were trying to adjust to being parents of two children instead of just the one. She and Doyle had experienced a similar falling out when the twins were a few months old. Wesley and Angel had bought them tickets to Hawaii and told them not to come back to work until they were civil again. It had been a wonderful vacation, the whole family sailing, collecting sea shells, and playing on the beach. Cordelia and Doyle made up repeatedly in the sand dunes after their girls were asleep and it had cemented their family. Cordelia figured that Angel and Wesley might need to get away too, to re-bond as a family without the pressure of work and the PTBs. She went downstairs to the playroom to discuss it with her husband.

Doyle was playing in the ball pit with their daughters. Cordelia smiled. He was such a sweet and dorky guy. She felt lucky to have him. “Honey, I just saw Wes and Angel fighting again. I think they need some time away.”

Doyle looked up. “Cordy. Hi. What’s that? What were they fighting about?”

Cordelia sighed. “Work. Kids. Being tired. Sound familiar?”

Doyle rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I’m sure they will work it out though, they always do. “

Cordelia shook her head. “I want to make sure. What would happen if they broke up? The Hyperion, the business, our extended family? What about Connor and Maeve? No. We have help to fix this.”

Doyle climbed out of the ball pit and walked over to his wife. “Cordy, usually you are far too nosy for your own good, but maybe this time you have a point. Angel and Wes are the center of our little world here. Might have been easier if they hadn’t gotten together at all.” he mused.

Cordy slapped his arm. “What a thing to say. We had tough times too; do you wish we hadn’t gotten married?” she asked.

Doyle hugged her close. “No. Sorry. I wasn’t thinking. What’s your idea darlin’? I’m sure you already have something in mind, if I know my Cordy.”

Cordelia smiled. “I think that we should make them go away for the weekend, before Christmas comes. I do not want to listen to them bicker on the holiday. Maybe they could go up north, get us a real Christmas tree, build a snowman with Connor, something like that. What do you think?” 

Doyle nodded. “I did marry the smart girl. And beautiful to boot. How about you make reservations for them at some nice, quiet cabin in the woods for this weekend? “

Cordelia brushed a kiss across his mouth. “Yes, I think I will. Hon, do you think you can wear out our girls so I can have you all to myself later?” she whispered in his ear breathlessly.

Doyle hugged her closer. “Again. The smart girl. I love you, Cordy.”

Cordelia smiled. “Me too. Colleen, Fiona. Make sure your daddy plays with every toy in here with you. Mommy will be back in a little while with lunch, okay?” she called out.

The girls giggled and continued throwing balls at each other. Cordelia made her way back to the lobby and went in Wesley’s office to get the telephone book and make some calls. A half hour later she had reservations for the entire Wyndham-Pryce family. She leaned back in the chair contentedly. Damn, I’m good, she thought with satisfaction. She loved Angel and Wesley and she was sure this was exactly what they needed. Cordelia chuckled to herself. I was so crushing on both of them in high school and now they are married to each other, she realized. Weird. She shook her head and went downstairs to make lunch for her family.

That night after dinner, take out Tai food again due to everyone’s busy schedule, Cordelia went up to Wesley and Angel’s room and knocked on the door. Wesley answered, bouncing Maeve up and down to stop her from fussing and trying to pull Connor off his leg. 

Cordelia smirked. “How’s fatherhood, Wes?”

Wesley sighed. “Wonderful but exhausting. It would help if some vampires whom shall remain nameless, could actually help out instead of hiding in the other room.” he said in a raised voice which Cordelia took to mean Angel was in the next room and could hear them perfectly.

Cordelia swept up Connor in her arms. “Wes, didn’t you want this?” she asked quietly, walking over to engage Connor in block building.

Wesley followed her. “Yes. Do I sound horrible? I’m sorry. I’m not getting much sleep. Maeve is colicky and she is up half the night. Angel sleeps like the dead so I always end up getting up with her. He is the creature of the night but I’m pacing the floor at 3:00 a.m.” he said testily. 

Cordelia nodded, handing Connor a red block. “I do recall how hard it was adjusting to the needs of two children. Doyle and I were always sniping at each other. You were sweet enough to notice and sent us to Hawaii for that vacation last year, remember?”

Wesley nodded, walking over to change Maeve’s diaper. “God, a holiday sounds nice. Why is there so much work this time of year? Peace on earth, my Aunt Fanny.”

Cordelia laughed. “Yeah. Exactly. I was thinking a fresh Christmas tree would be nice in the lobby. How do you feel about cutting one down for us?”

Wesley picked up the clean baby. “I don’t have much experience, but if I can kill a demon with an axe, why not a tree? Do you want me to find a local tree farm?”

Cordelia shook her head. “No. I’ve made a reservation for the four of you at a cabin up north. You guys can play all weekend, no work or responsibility, and bring back the biggest tree in the forest. Sound good?”

Wesley opened his mouth in surprise. “How can we go away? I’m already behind in my duties…”

Cordelia raised her hand to cut him off. She took Maeve and settled her in her bouncy baby seat to watch her brother build a block tower. She took Wesley’s arm and walked him into his bedroom. Angel looked up from the laundry basket. Cordelia found the picture of big, broody Angel folding baby socks endearing. “Guys. I heard you arguing again this morning. I really think you need some time away.” She lowered her voice so the children wouldn’t hear her. “How long has it been since you have…been intimate?”

Wesley cleared his throat. “That’s a very personal question, Cordy. Even for you.”

Angel made a noisy sigh. “Almost five weeks.”

Wesley turned to him. “I don’t think it has been…”

Angel looked up. “I think I would remember Wesley, photographic memory is a vampire trait.” he retorted.

Wesley felt aggravated. “I’ve got a lot of responsibilities. Pardon me to hell that I can barely get enough sleep without having to worry about your base needs.” he stated sharply.

Angel looked hurt. “I thought you would miss it too.” He picked up the empty basket. “I’m going down to the dryer to get more laundry.” He hastily left the room.

Wesley looked down at his shoes. “I don’t know why I just said that. I meant to say I love you and I also miss us having time alone.” he said sadly.

Cordelia hugged him. “Pack the bags, Wes. You leave tomorrow at sunset.” she stated with no room for argument. She kissed his cheek and went out to play with Maeve and Connor. Wesley looked at his bed, realized that what Angel had said was true, and went to the closet to retrieve the suitcases.

******************************************

Wesley peered through the wan light coming from the headlights. The snow was falling harder. He hoped they would get to the cabin soon.

“Are you sure you packed enough?” asked Angel in a sarcastic tone. 

Wesley looked over at him. “Two children need a lot of provisions. I wasn’t sure what the cabin had. I can’t let them go without. The largest cooler is filled with your blood supplies, so why are you complaining? Are you upset because I am driving?” he asked.

Angel looked out the window at the dark scenery passing by and sighed. “I like driving. I don’t see why we couldn’t take the convertible.”

Wesley cocked one eyebrow up. “Of course, a convertible. In 35 degree weather with two small children.” he said drolly.

Angel swatted at his arm. “The heater works in my car. I just don’t use it.”

Wesley reached over and touched Angel’s leg. “The SUV makes more sense for the snow, plus it will be easier to tie the tree to the roof. You know that Cordy wants a really big one for the twins to decorate. Please tell me you remembered to put the axe in the car. I don’t relish cutting down an evergreen with my dagger.”

Angel chuckled. “Why did you bring a dagger?”

Wesley smirked. “Yetis.”

Angel laughed. “Yetis. Like the abominable snowman in ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer‘?”

Wesley put both his hands back on the steering wheel. “No. The scary kind. Wendigos. I’m not a total prat. I was only scared of the Bumble when I was four years old. I guess I shouldn’t have told you.” he said in an annoyed voice.

Angel reached over and caressed his cheek. “I am only teasing. Yes, I packed the axe. And I will cut down the biggest tree in the forest. Lumberjack Angel is here to serve.”

Wesley laughed. “I can’t really see you as a lumberjack. A Canadian Mountie perhaps, helping the helpless in below zero temperatures. However, I would have to divorce you due to my intolerance of being frozen eleven months of the year. “

Angel tiptoed his fingers along Wesley’s thigh, peering in the backseat to see if both of their children were asleep. “You would leave me over that? I promise I would keep you warm.” His fingers pressed more insistently.

Wesley shifted in his seat. “Angel. I don’t want to drive off the road. It is dark and snowing. Please.”

Angel moved his hand away pouting. “Alright. Only because I love you. But when I get you to the cabin, I hope you don’t expect to stay up late reading.”

Wesley wore his most innocent expression. “I promise that we can make love right after I finish reading ‘War and Peace’. I am already on chapter 2.”

Angel smiled wickedly. “You’re going to pay for that remark, Wes.”

Wesley made a face. “Promises, promises.” he said in a skeptical tone.

Angel’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Stop the car.”

Wesley looked surprised. “Why?”

“Stop. The. Car.” Angel repeated.

Wesley slowed down and pulled over the SUV. The road was quiet. Theirs was the only car for miles. Wesley looked in the backseat. Connor and Maeve were still dreaming peacefully. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Angel opened his door. “Get out of the car.”

Wesley took the keys out of the ignition and got out, shutting the door behind him. Angel closed his door with a firm click and came around. “Keys.” he said, holding out his hand.

Wesley assumed Angel wanted to drive the rest of the way to the cabin. He handed over the keys, moving to go around the car to the passenger side. Angel pushed him back against the car. “No.” He pointed the remote at the car and the high beeping whistle of the car locking itself sounded. The headlights showed only a small circle of light in the starless night.

Wesley looked at him with irritation. “Why are you locking us out of the vehicle? It’s freezing out here.” His breath puffed and curled in the air, emphasizing his point.

Angel breathed out, no air puffed. He sighed. “I wish I could do that.”

Wesley shivered. “I wish I never had to see it again. Can I get in the car now?” he asked.

Angel pressed him against the car with a kiss. “No.” 

Wesley broke the kiss. “What do you want, Angel? I’m cold, I’m exhausted, and I want to get to the cabin before the snowfall gets any worse.” he said sullenly.

Angel pressed Wesley’s body against the door with his own. “Wes. I miss you. We’ve been so busy lately with work and Maeve and Connor. I don’t get to spend as much time with you as I want. I’m afraid you are getting tired of me.” he said quietly, nuzzling against Wesley’s neck.

Wesley sighed. “No, Angel. I could never be tired of you. I loved you for so long before having you; our life together will always partially feel like a dream. I’m sorry I snapped. I’m just tired. I am glad we got to go away this weekend. Cordy is a smart girl.” he said.

Angel rubbed his nose against Wesley’s Eskimo style. “Yes, she is. We’ve been too wrapped up in everything but each other. I love you, Wes.” He began to kiss Wesley, pressing his mouth against his insistently, running his tongue over his bottom lip, and pushing it through to taste his entire mouth.

Wesley moaned against Angel and reached to pull him closer. “Angel. “ he breathed softly, realizing suddenly how much he had been missing this. Angel‘s fingers pushed up under Wesley’s blue parka. He deftly undid his belt buckle and the button and zipper of his brown corduroy pants. He reached his hand inside, and was rewarded with the warm feel of Wesley’s firm erection against his palm. Wesley shuddered, pressing against his hand. 

Angel licked at his throat. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly. 

Wesley groaned. “No. Angel. God, I love you.” He captured Angel’s mouth with his own, desperately moving against him.

Angel slowly stroked his fingers along Wesley’s smooth skin. Wesley breathed faster, reaching under Angel’s duster and clinging to his back for support. Angel smiled against his mouth, grateful he could still seduce Wesley so easily. “Wes?” he asked, breaking their kiss.

Wesley looked at him, eyes bright with desire. “What?” he panted.

“Do you want me to get your book?” he asked simply, trying not to smile.

Wesley’s eyes flew wide in surprise. “What? Damn it Angel. You are not funny. “ he said in frustration, afraid Angel wouldn’t finish what he started.

“Just asking.” Angel said, hesitating a moment to watch Wesley’s mouth work in distress, before pushing him back against the car door and kneeling in the snow to engulf him in his mouth, grasping with firm lips and seeking tongue.

Wesley almost fell over. He arched his back and cried out, his voice echoing in the dark, shivering to an intense orgasm, his hands fiercely gripping Angel’s shoulders while he looked up at the endlessly wide black sky. 

Angel stood up and re-adjusted Wesley’s clothes for him, watching his blue-gray eyes, and enjoying the soft satisfaction they held. “Love you.” he whispered, kissing gently along his jaw.

Wesley pulled him into an embrace. “Love you back.” he breathed, closing his eyes and licking along Angel’s earlobe.

Angel pulled away. “Why don’t we get the kids to the cabin and pick this up again.” he said. Wesley enthusiastically nodded. 

Angel took his hand and walked around to the passenger side. He opened it and indicated that Wesley should get in. Angel shut the door, walked back around, and started the car. “I can see better in the dark than you.” he explained. Wesley leaned down and found a Christmas music station on the radio.

Angel reached out his hand and Wesley took it, intertwining their fingers. He could feel Wesley’s pulse speed up slightly under his skin and he smiled in the dark vehicle. Maeve started to fuss and Wesley turned his head. “Shhhh. It’s okay, sweetie. We’re almost there.” he said in a soothing voice. She quieted and fell back to sleep. 

A few miles later Angel found the turnoff from the main road and they wound down the small lane until they reached the log cabin. “I’ll bring everything in Wes; I’m not affected by the cold. Why don’t you get Connor and Maeve settled and start a fire?” 

Wesley agreed and pulled Maeve’s car seat out of the backseat. He unlocked the cabin door and went inside. There was a large kitchen/living room area and through it a bedroom and master bathroom. Wesley realized that the owner had put in the requested crib, but there was only the one queen-sized bed. Connor would have to sleep with them. He sighed and walked back out the living room with Maeve to start a fire in the fireplace. In a few minutes, it was roaring at a good pace and Wesley left the little girl sleeping by its warm glow to retrieve Connor. He pulled Connor carefully from his car seat and held him close, bringing him indoors. He lay the boy down in the middle of the bed, removing his coat and boots. Connor turned over in his sleep and Wesley pulled the heavy blankets over him. He walked back out, watching Angel quietly bring in all the things Wesley packed. He unbuckled Maeve and checked her diaper. Clean. He took her in the bedroom and placed her in the crib and covered her with a blanket. Wesley went back into the living room. Angel was shutting and locking the door. “I’ve got everything but the kitchen sink.” he said.

Wesley began to unpack the supplies to make Maeve’s bottles. He knew she would be up soon to eat and he wanted to be ready before she got into a big cry. Angel took the suitcases with their clothes into the next room and kissed his two children good-night. “Wes.” he said, coming back. “What’s with the bed?”

Wesley finished screwing the tops on the bottles he made and put them in the fridge. “I guess the owner forgot the roll-away bed. Connor can sleep between us. He has before.” he said.

Angel nodded. “Yeah, when he has a nightmare. But, what about you and me?” he asked

Wesley shrugged. “I guess it will have to wait, again.” He resignedly got to work unpacking the rest of the groceries and sundries he had brought. 

Angel shook his head and walked over to the front hall closet. Inside he found extra blankets and pillows. He brought them over, arranged them on the rug in front of the fireplace, and sat down. “You did a good job with this. I didn’t know you knew so much about roughing it.” he laughed.

Wesley came over and sat down with him. “I don’t really. Just something I remember from when I grew up. The winters in England can be very chilly and my mum liked the fireplace lit in the den at all times. It was one of my chores to keep it hot.”

Angel nuzzled against him. “You keep me hot.” 

Wesley leaned into Angel. “You are room-temperature; I must not be doing a good job.”

Angel pushed him down into the blankets gently and began kissing him eagerly. “I’ll show you how hot you make me then.” he whispered.

Wesley slid off his parka and pushed Angel’s coat off his arms, reaching up to embrace him. Angel slid his hand under Wesley’s shirt, feeling the coldness of his skin from being outside slowly reheat sitting so close to the fire. Wesley pushed his body up against Angel, breathing faster. He tugged at the back of Angel’s hair, pulling him into another kiss. Angel was consumed with desire. God, how he had missed his Wes. He quickly unbuttoned Wesley’s shirt, took it off him and removed his glasses. Angel leaned over and placed both down on the upraised hearth of the fireplace, then pulled his black sweater over his head and lay down to feel Wesley’s bare chest against his own. Wesley murmured in his ear. “Angel, I love you.”

Angel desperately wanted to taste him. He morphed into his vampire face and pressed his fangs into Wesley’s neck. Wesley groaned and scratched down his back, exciting Angel further. Wesley’s blood was warm and rich and delicious. He didn’t want to stop but he knew Wesley needed it in this frigid climate so he reluctantly pulled back, licking at the wound to stop the bleeding. Wesley’s hands fluttered, pushing under and searching for Angel’s belt buckle. Angel let him undo it and push his hands down into his pants to feel how aroused he was for Wesley.

Wesley made a whimpering noise and rolled Angel onto his back. Angel lay on the soft rug and closed his eyes. Wesley kissed down his throat, Adam’s apple, chest and belly before gently pulling down Angel’s pants further to allow him better access. Angel writhed under him, anxious to feel Wesley’s mouth on him. Wesley’s indulged him slowly, licking languidly, feeling Angel squirm in frustration. He took the entire length of him in his inviting mouth in one sudden move. Angel cried out, climaxing immediately. Wesley didn’t remove his mouth, but continued to pleasure him to another erection. Angel’s vision was swimming. He wanted Wesley badly, to be inside him. He roughly pushed Wesley off of him and laid him back on the rug. “Did you pack anything for us?” he whispered, divesting himself of the rest of his clothes.

Wesley looked confused a moment and then understanding dawned in his eyes. “Oh. No. I didn’t even think of it. I’m sorry.” he said contritely.

Angel sighed. “Are you sure? I think Jimmy Hoffa might in these boxes somewhere.” 

Wesley laughed softly. “No. I’m sure. I really am sorry.”

Angel sat up. Wesley grabbed him. “Don’t leave. Please.” he begged.

Angel kissed him. “I’m not. I’m just going to find something else. Try to be creative.”

Wesley looked worried. “Umm, not too creative, okay?”

Angel grinned. “We’ll see. “ He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He looked through the drawers and cabinets. He found maple syrup and raised his eyebrows. Maybe. He also saw Tabasco sauce and smirked, unable to resist the temptation to tease Wesley. He put the maple syrup behind his back and walked out carrying the Tabasco sauce, trying to look serious. 

Wesley was sitting up on the rug looking into the flames. He turned when he heard Angel coming up behind him. “Look what I found.” Angel said naively.

Wesley looked at the red bottle apprehensively. “Umm, I don’t like hot food. It burns my throat. That must have been here before.” he said.

Angel bit his lip to stop smiling. “I wasn’t going to put it on your food, Wes. I was going to put it on me.” he stated.

Wesley recoiled. “I don’t think so, Angel.” he barked.

Angel knelt down. “Come on. It was your packing mistake. Shouldn’t you pay for that?” he asked.

Wesley started huffing angrily. “It was an honest mistake. No need to punish me.”

Angel grinned. “I’m teasing, Wes.” he said.

Wesley looked into his eyes. They were full of devilry. Wesley sighed in relief. “Thank God.”

Angel brought out the maple syrup from behind his back. “I did find this.”

Wesley looked at it skeptically. “I was going to use that for pancakes in the morning. How much is there?”

Angel looked inside. “It’s mostly full.”

Wesley nodded. “Okay. But now I’m going to think of this while we are eating breakfast and I can’t decide it that is very erotic or very disturbing.” he mused. 

Angel leaned over and kissed him. “Don’t you want to find out?” he asked.

Wesley reached up for him. “Yes.” He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and reached for the bottle. He poured a small amount in his hand and rubbed in gently onto Angel’s erection, licking the residue off his fingers with long strokes of his tongue. Angel became harder watching him do this and pushed him onto his back. 

Wesley sighed and opened his arms. Angel leaned down and kissed him, running his fingers over the angles of his face. “I love you, Wes.” he whispered and slowly pushed into him.

Wesley pressed up against him, making high noises in his throat, running his hands down Angel’s back in sticky circles.

Angel pushed in further, biting his lip to stop from screaming out. God, Wesley was so hot, so inviting, he was shivering from the mind-blowing feeling. It had been so long.

Wesley wrapped his legs around the back of Angel’s knees, breath puffing, hands grasping. “Angel, God yes, I love you.”

Angel wrapped his hands underneath Wesley’s back, pulling him closer, feeling him grow harder under his belly. 

“Wes, I want you to be good and wait, okay?” he whispered. 

Wesley nodded, his face flushed. “I’ll try.” he panted.

Angel thrust into him repeatedly, his arms quaking, the limpid expression in Wesley’s half-closed eyes driving him mad. He climaxed again, crying out louder than he intended, feeling Wesley shudder under him. He kissed Wesley’s mouth fiercely, carefully pulling out so as not to hurt him. Angel knelt down and took Wesley in his mouth; quickly bringing him to a forceful orgasm, relishing the taste of him on his tongue. He laid his head on Wesley’s belly, enjoying the rise and fall as Wesley tried to catch his breath. Wesley stroked Angel’s hair. “I love you so much, Angel.” he said, his voice high with emotion.

Angel raised his head to look at his face. “I love you too, Wes. With all of my soul.” He moved to lie beside him, stroking Wesley’s belly and looking at the fire. “You are beautiful in this light, Wes. I should sketch you.” he said. 

Wesley stretched out like a cat. “If you want to, I’ll let you. Of course, you could probably convince me to do anything.” he said laughing.

Angel chuckled. “So I should get the Tabasco sauce again?”

Wesley turned his head to look at him. “You are a wicked man, Angel.” he said with mirth in his voice.

Angel leaned down and kissed him. “What are you going to do about it?” he challenged.

Wesley looked into his eyes, golden in the firelight. “What do you want me to do about it?” he asked, smiling at him. 

Angel picked up the maple syrup and handed it to him. Wesley grinned. “But what if I want seconds on breakfast? I don’t want to waste any. I can’t use the Tabasco sauce on pancakes. “

Angel opened his mouth in shock. “Waste it?! “ He pulled open the top on the bottle and squirted it on Wesley’s stomach.

Wesley jumped. “Hey! What are you doing? I’m sticky enough thank you very much!”

Angel leaned over and rubbed the syrup on Wesley’s skin, trailing lower and coaxing him back to a full erection. Wesley arched his back. “I don’t think I can ever go back to the International House of Pancakes again. I’ll have an entirely inappropriate reaction at a family restaurant.” he said archly.

Angel leaned down to kiss him. “Are you still sure I wasted it?” he asked, sucking at his bottom lip.

Wesley moaned against him. “No. Lay back.”

Angel pulled Wesley down on top of him on the rug, running his hands down his back, enjoying the sharp planes of his shoulder blades. Wesley pulled up on his palms, looking down at him. He thrust himself into Angel, delighting in the look on his husband’s face, passive and happy. Wesley ran his tongue over Angel’s jaw line. “Is this what you had in mind?” he asked, thrusting harder on the last word.

“Yes. Wes. Don’t stop.” Angel exclaimed, his hands reaching up and grabbing Wesley’s hips tightly. 

Wesley slowed down. “Beg me.” he ordered.

Angel opened his eyes. “What?”

Wesley stopped. “Beg me.” he repeated.

Angel eyes glittered dangerously. “What if I don’t?” he asked.

“Then I’ll take a shower and go to bed.” Wesley announced.

Angel looked at him, trying to decide if he was being honest. Wesley regarded him coolly. Angel growled at him. “I could make you.” he said.

Wesley‘s eyes glowed bright from the challenge. “Really? I doubt it.” he stated with amusement.

“I’ll give you one chance to take it back, Wes. One.” Angel warned.

Wesley stuck out his tongue in response and pulled away. Angel grabbed his arms and forced him down. Wesley struggled, but Angel had a firm grip. Angel straddled his waist, feeling Wesley grow harder from Angel’s forcefulness. He bent forward and kissed the tip of Wesley’s nose. “I win.” he stated, pushing himself onto Wesley’s erection and grinding him down into the floor. Wesley tried to pull away but Angel was too strong. Angel began to move his hips back and forth on top of him. Wesley closed his eyes, consumed by the waves of ecstasy in his body. His hands sought out Angel’s own erection, grasping it firmly, trying to bring him as much pleasure as he was receiving. His back started protesting from the heavy weight and hard floor. He involuntarily yelped out in pain. Angel stopped and looked down at him. “Wes, you okay?”

Wesley nodded. “The floor is just a little hard on my back. I’ll be fine.”

Angel frowned and wrapped his hands under Wesley’s back, pulling them over so Wesley was on top of him again. “I’m sorry, I was just teasing you. I didn’t really want you to be hurt.” he said regretfully.

Wesley stroked the hair off his forehead. “I know. I’m not upset.” He stretched out the kink in his back and resumed thrusting into Angel, watching the worry lines leave his brow and his eyes close in satisfaction. Wesley drove harder into him, making Angel moan, moving his hand on Angel’s erection in time with his strokes. Angel groaned loudly and Wesley could feel his orgasm stirring close under his hand. He increased his pace, matching their tempo and coming together in a breathless frenzy. Wesley exhaled slowly. His heart was slamming under his ribs. He laid his head on Angel’s chest but was reluctant to separate from him. 

Angel stroked the back of his neck gently. “I’m begging.” he whispered.

“What?” Wesley whispered back.

“I’m begging. I want you always. I’ll do what you want.” Angel said.

Wesley looked into his face. “I just want you to be happy. And love me. And our family. Can you do that?”

Angel nodded, kissing his chin gently. “That’s too easy. Give me something harder.”

Wesley laughed. “I just did.”

Angel laughed back, “Yes. Perfectly hard. But I meant something to prove myself to you.” He began sucking at Wesley’s Adam’s apple insistently.

Wesley tried to think but Angel was arousing him again and his mind was in a fog. “Don’t need proof. Just need you.” he gasped. 

Angel stopped and looked at him. “Do you want to take a shower and go to bed?” he asked.

Wesley was vaguely disappointed but nodded and sat up, untangling himself from Angel and leaning forward to retrieve his glasses. Angel slid his hands up Wesley’s back and he entered him abruptly. Wesley lost his breath a moment, unprepared for the sudden feeling. “Angel.” he called out, slipping his hand from his glasses and holding onto the front of the fireplace. 

Angel pushed against him relentlessly, using his knees to kick Wesley’s thighs apart. Wesley panted, pushing back against him, hissing through his teeth. Angel’s hands moved under and raked down his chest, grabbing his erection tightly, pulling hard with even strokes. Wesley’s arms wobbled and he knelt forward, pressing his flushed cheeks and damp palms into the cool wooden floor. Angel pulled his back up straighter, holding one hand around Wesley’s waist firmly to keep him from pulling away. He pushed upwards into him, hitting nerve endings that were making Wesley convulse under him. Wesley made a high keening noise and Angel felt his intense orgasm, scorching hot, pulse pounding like a drum in his palm. Angel moved both hands to Wesley’s hips, slamming against him, reaching his own crazed orgasm, feeling like he had just been hit by a car, but liking it. He slowly relaxed, pulling Wesley onto his lap and holding him tight, running soft kisses over his shoulders. Wesley leaned back against him, letting Angel nuzzle his neck. “You are incredible.” Wesley whispered.

Angel smiled. “I figured that out already. You didn’t seem uninterested.”

Wesley leaned his cheek next to Angel’s own. “No, not at all. I was able to fantasize about Kenneth Branaugh.” he teased.

Angel ran his teeth over Wesley’s neck. “Oh really?” he asked.

Wesley shivered. “No. All I ever see is you. All I want is you.”

Angel kissed his throat softly. “Me too.” he said quietly.

Angel moved as if to get up and Wesley stood. Angel took his hand. “Let’s get the syrup off you.” he said, leading him into the bathroom and starting the shower. 

Wesley stepped inside, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his sticky body. “Coming in?” he invited Angel.

Angel shook his head. “I’m going to clean up the floor before the kids get up.” he said.

Wesley closed the shower door and let the water run over him. He stepped out a few minutes later and saw that Angel had brought in his glasses, a pair of warm pajamas, and his slippers. He smiled and got dressed, walking out to look for his husband. Angel had cleaned up all the blanket and pillows. The maple syrup was on the table for the morning and the Tabasco sauce was back in the cabinet. Angel had put on a bathrobe and was picking up their clothes scattered in front of the fireplace. Wesley watched him perform these chores with a wonderful feeling of domestic bliss, as if the last few weeks of bickering hadn’t been real. He walked up to Angel and kissed him. Angel smiled. “I’ll put these in the laundry basket, take a shower and join you in bed, okay?” he said.

Wesley yawned and agreed, heading into the bedroom. He curled around Connor and kissed his soft hair, instantly falling asleep. Angel came out of the shower and walked over to the bed. Wesley looked beautiful and innocent, like his son lying beside him. They were so much in his heart. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across both of their cheeks. He noticed the gray coloring around Wesley’s closed eyes from exhaustion. He set his jaw. He hadn’t been as helpful as he could. He had been relying on Wesley’s calm, inner strength and resolve way too much. Angel was determined to let him sleep through at least this night. He walked over to the crib and gently picked up their daughter. He quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Angel went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle. He held the sleeping baby tightly against him as he settled into an armchair in the living room, waiting for her to awaken for her feeding. She felt so small on him. He relaxed, feeling her tiny heartbeat and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep with Maeve curled on his chest.

************************

Wesley awoke feeling refreshed. He stretched and reached his hands out. Connor. Still sleeping. He reached further. Nothing. Wesley opened his eyes. No Angel. He turned over, put on his glasses and sat up looking at the clock. That can’t be right, he thought. 10:00 a.m.? He panicked and jumped out of bed, racing over to the crib. No Maeve. He went into the living room and sighed in relief. Angel and Maeve were asleep in the oversized armchair. He walked over and saw two empty bottles on the floor. Angel had gotten up with Maeve last night to let him sleep. Wesley smiled, sure that everything would be fine from now on. God bless Cordelia, he thought.

Wesley went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. He looked through his suitcase and put on the warmest outfit he had brought. He put out clothes for Maeve and Connor and walked into the kitchen, starting breakfast. Angel stirred, hearing a clatter. He opened his eyes and realized the noise was Wesley setting the table. He looked down at Maeve and stroked her back. He stood and carefully strapped her into her baby seat and went over to start a new fire. After it was roaring he went into the kitchen and snaked his hands around Wesley’s waist as he stood at the stove flipping pancakes over. Wesley turned his head and kissed him. “Good morning. Thank you so much for getting up with Maeve. I feel much better this morning.” he stated. 

Angel nuzzled against his back. “I hope it wasn’t just the extra sleep.” he teased.

Wesley pressed back against him. “No. Not just that.” he said happily.

Angel walked over to the fridge to retrieve some blood and looked in the cabinet for a mug. He put it in the microwave to heat and leaned against the counter. “What is on the agenda today, Wes?” he asked. 

Wesley looked up from the stove. “Well, we got a lot of snow last night, so I think a snowman is a necessity, and snow angels. Plus I do believe that a snowball fight may be in order. I would also like to make gingerbread cookies with Connor. Do you want to cut the tree today?”

Angel took his blood out of the microwave and sipped it. “No, let’s wait until tomorrow morning just before we leave. That way if we really screw it up, we can drive to a hospital and not miss out on any of the weekend.”

Wesley turned the heat off the burner on the stove and stacked the pancakes on a plate. He retrieved a bowl of apples and began cutting them in toddler sized slices. “You don’t have much faith in our abilities as woodsmen, Angel. I believe that if we can face the worst evil in Hell, one lonely pine tree isn’t going to put up much of a fight.” he said with a smile.

Angel grabbed the kettle off the stove and made Wesley another cup of tea. He turned to hand it to him. “Well, you never know. I am not risking my whole evening over a lobby decoration.” he said.

Wesley gratefully took the cup. “Thanks. Why, what are you doing this evening?” he asked.

Angel leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You.” he said.

Wesley kissed him back. “Oh. Lovely plan.” he said.

Angel smiled. “I brought my sketch pad and charcoal to draw pictures of Maeve and Connor. I really would like to sketch you in front of the fireplace tonight, too.”

Wesley considered. “Naked or dressed?” he asked.

Angel laughed. “Naked, of course.”

Wesley rolled his eyes at him. “Of course, how foolish of me.”

Angel pulled him over for a hug. “Yes?” he asked, kissing his neck.

Wesley made a noise in his throat. “Yes. But please stop, you’re making me crazy.” he breathed.

Angel pulled back. “Okay, for now.” he said, running his finger along Wesley’s bottom lip. “I love you, Wes.”

Wesley kissed the tip of his finger. “Me too.” 

Maeve began to cry. Wesley turned to go pick her up. He unbuckled her from her seat. “Angel, I’m going to give Maeve a bath and get her dressed. Can you make some more bottles?” he asked.

“Consider it done.” Angel called back.

Wesley walked into the bathroom and started running the tub. Maeve splashed happily while her dad shampooed her fine baby hair. Wesley felt small hands hug him from behind. “Connor, good morning.” he said jovially. 

Connor sloppily kissed his cheek. “Morning Wa Wa.” 

He started pulling off his clothes. Wesley helped him into the tub and tenderly cleaned off his son. He stood and grabbed two towels from the shelf, wrapped up Maeve and held her close while he took Connor’s hand and helped him step out. He pulled the towel around Connor‘s shoulders. “Let’s go get dressed and have breakfast, okay?” Connor raced into the living room, dropping his towel on the floor and spinning around in circles naked. 

Wesley sighed and picked up the towel. “Angel, can you try to wrangle our son while I get Maeve dressed?” he asked.

Angel walked into the living room and started chuckling. “Okay.”

Wesley put on Maeve’s clothes and brought Connor’s outfit out to the living room. Angel had gotten Connor to sit at the breakfast table and he was chewing on a pancake. Wesley looked at Angel. “Is he going to eat breakfast naked?” he asked incredulously.

Angel shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t go outside, it’s all good, right?”

Wesley sighed. “I guess so.” He retrieved a plate and sat with Maeve on his lap, piling pancakes and apples on with one hand. 

Angel took the baby. “My turn.” he said, spinning her in the air until she laughed and hiccupped. 

Wesley added maple syrup to his pancakes and the smell of it did cause a slight jump in his stomach.  
He smiled to himself and began eating. Angel took Maeve over to the window and tried to explain snow to her. Maeve grinned at her father. “Hey, Wes, it looks like the sun won’t be coming out today, the sky is very gray. Looks like snow again.” Angel said.

Wesley looked up from his plate. “Do you think it is gray enough?” he asked concernedly.

Angel walked over to the table. “Yeah, we can bring a large blanket in case, but I think we are good. I really want to try. We won’t go too far from the house. Please?” he begged like a child. 

Connor piped in, not knowing what they were talking about, but wanting to get in on the whining. “Please Wa Wa. Please? Please? Please?” he said, kicking his legs under the table and making it shake. 

Wesley sighed. “I can’t fight both of you. But we bring a really large blanket. And no going out of sight of the cabin. Okay?” 

Angel grinned at him. “It’s a deal. Come on Connor, let’s get dressed.” He took his son’s hand and led him into the living room, putting down his daughter in her baby seat and helping his son on with his winter clothes. Wesley put the breakfast dishes in the sink to soak and got his parka, scarf, hat and gloves. He retrieved Maeve’s pink snowsuit and struggled her plump baby body into it. Angel finished dressing their son and pulled a dark blue blanket off the bed. Wesley strapped their daughter into the front carrier pack and walked outside, smelling the balsam and fresh air. It was very cold and he could see his and Maeve’s breath puffing in and out. Connor barreled out behind them, falling face first into the snow and rolling around, throwing handfuls of snow in the air. Wesley laughed and walked over, telling him how to make snow angels. Connor tried it and did a really fine job. Wesley clapped with a muffled sound through his heavy gloves. He heard Angel clear his throat and turned. Angel was standing in the doorway with the blanket around his shoulders, peering outside hesitantly. 

Wesley looked up. He couldn’t see the sun anywhere. He motioned Angel out. Angel walked forward, slowly lowering the blanket. He sighed in relief, no flames. He folded the blanket over his arm and came up to Wesley, kissing his cold cheek. “Look, I’m not on fire.” he said excitedly.

Wesley laughed. “Yes, I’m very glad.” He took Angel’s hand. Angel had come out without a coat or hat or gloves, but of course he didn’t feel the cold. “Can you get Connor’s sled from the roof of the SUV? We can pull him through that path.” he said indicating a small walkway beside the cabin. “It is in a thick copse of trees so I think we will be safe.”

Angel untied the sled and put it on the ground. Connor ran over and hopped onto it, pulling on the ropes. “Giddy up.” he said. 

Angel laughed heartily. “Okay, hold on.” He started to run and Connor giggled happily, finally spilling off the side as they took a corner to fast. Angel pounced on him and started tickling him mercilessly. Connor rolled over and tried to crawl away, his laughter high and clear and echoing through the quiet trees. 

Wesley followed them with Maeve, bouncing her up and down and pointing out all the interesting sites in the woods. She cooed happily and babbled to herself. Angel picked up Connor and brushed the snow off of him, kissing his head and placing him back on the sled. “Let’s take it a little slower, okay buddy?” he said, continuing their walk. 

Wesley bent down quietly and cupped snow in his palm. He stood and called out. “Angel.” Angel turned expectantly, a smile on his face. Wham! The snowball hit him on the side of his head, getting his hair wet. Wesley laughed. “Gotcha!”

Angel opened his mouth in shock. “Oh you are going to get it, Wes.” 

He bent down and spoke to Connor. “Let’s get Wa Wa. But be careful of your sister, okay?” Connor nodded and started making snowballs with his dad. 

Wesley backed up. “Hey, I only threw one!” he protested.

Angel smirked at him. “Too late to take it back now.” He stood and started pelting Wesley with snowballs, carefully avoiding Maeve; but with his vampire senses, he was able to get Wesley completely covered in snow. Connor threw handfuls of loosely packed snowballs at Wesley’s feet, soaking his boots. 

Wesley raised his hands in the air. “I give. I give. You win. Have mercy!” he shouted out. 

Angel walked up to him. Wesley’s face was bright red and wet with melted snow. He was breathing heavily but still grinning. Angel’s kissed him deeply; Wesley’s lips were icy cold, a sharp contract to the intense heat inside his mouth. “I love you.” he said. 

“Love you. “ said Wesley. Maeve started to cry, the cold getting to her. Wesley brushed his nose against Angel‘s. “Let’s go back. I’ll take Maeve inside and start cooking the turkey, okay? Do you want to make a snowman with Connor? Do you know how?”

Angel nodded. “Yes. I know how. I believe I can manage the difficult task of rolling snow together.” he said. “Or do you need me to throw more snowballs to remind you?”

Wesley shook his head. “No. I’m fine thank you. Completely wet and frozen. “

They headed back towards the cabin. Wesley looked up at the expanse of the sky. It was still extremely overcast and small squalls of snow were drifting gently to the ground. “You were right Angel, more snow on the way.” he said. He opened the cabin door and took Maeve inside, stripping off his outerwear, wrestling his daughter out of her snowsuit, and retrieving a bottle from the fridge. He sat down in the armchair near the fire and fed her, watching her eyes flutter slowly as she drifted into a nap. Wesley settled into the chair, feeling calm and peaceful. He could hear Angel and Connor shouting and laughing outside, the fire crackled merrily and his daughter breathed gently against his chest. As he felt Maeve settle into a deeper sleep, he eased out of the chair and carried her over to the crib, gently putting her down and covering her with a blanket.

Wesley walked into the kitchen and began preparing the turkey dinner he had brought with them. When everything was in the oven, he walked over to the window to watch his husband and his son play in the snow. Connor looked completely soaked but he was having a good time. He and Angel had built a very large snowman and were searching for various rocks and sticks to simulate a face. Wesley retrieved his wet scarf from the clothing rack and stepped outside to hand it to them. “All you need now is a scarf.” he called. 

Angel glanced up at him. “Thanks. What do you think?” he said wrapping the scarf under the snowman‘s head.

Wesley looked it over. “It’s a fine snowman. Best I’ve ever seen. But I expected nothing less from my two favorite guys.” he said smiling.

Connor ran over and hugged his knees. “Cookie?”

Wesley picked him up. “Let’s get you dried off and warm first, then we’ll have snack, okay? We can make cookies later today, gingerbread men. Sound fun?”

Connor nodded. “Cookie?”

Wesley kissed his damp hair. “Yes, cookie. Come on.” He walked into the cabin, holding open the door for Angel. Angel looked back, almost reluctant to come in. He was so excited at having been able to be outside during the day, he didn’t want it to end. 

“Angel?” Wesley asked. 

Angel turned back and went inside. “What do you want me to make Connor for a snack?” he asked, going into the bedroom to change his wet clothes. 

Wesley pulled the boots off his son. “He can have the rest of the cut apples and make him a bagel. We’ll be having dinner early, as soon as the turkey is done. “ he called out.

Angel came back into the living room carrying a small package. “Look what I found in the bottom of my suitcase.” he said, showing Wesley a basket with scented candles and massage oil in it. The note attached said. “Remember to have fun. Love, Cordy.”

Wesley smiled. “That is really nice. We’ll have to put it to good use.” he said catching Angel’s eyes over his son’s head. 

Angel’s eyes became bright and a grin played on his lips. “Yes, I intend to.” he said back, his gaze so intense that Wesley felt a blush against his chest. 

He stood up and walked Connor into the bedroom, finding warm flannel pajamas for him. “After your snack we’ll make the cookies.” he promised as he slipped on the boy’s shirt. Connor raced back into the living room, sliding on the floor in his slippers back and forth as if he were ice skating. He abruptly stopped, ran back into the other room and returned with his Blue’s Clues coloring book and crayons. He collapsed on the rug and concentrated hard on coloring in the pages. Wesley rolled his eyes. “I wish I had his energy.” he commented. 

Angel grinned saucily at him. “Sometimes I’ve seen you just as excitable.”

Wesley looked down, slightly embarrassed. “Yes, I do recall.” He went into the kitchen to continue working on dinner. Angel retrieved his drawing supplies and began sketching pictures of Connor. The snow fell gently outside. 

An hour later Maeve woke up and Angel changed and fed her. Wesley and Connor finished making the gingerbread dough and started forming little men on the baking tray. Connor added raisin buttons and eyes. Angel found a Christmas music station on the radio and began to dance around the room with his daughter against his chest. Wesley slid the cookies in the oven and he and Connor joined them, Wesley spun around with his son to “Frosty the Snowman.” When the song ended, Connor pulled away his hands, lay on the floor and began spinning in circles. Wesley chuckled watching him. Angel came over and pulled Wesley close to him and Maeve, starting an impromptu waltz to the strains of “Carol of the Bells”. Wesley beamed as Maeve shrieked happily between them. Angel spun him around the entire living room in wide sweeping circles, until Wesley became breathless and collapsed into the armchair laughing. The entire Wyndham-Pryce family enjoyed a fun and quiet afternoon of family togetherness. 

***********************************************

After dinner, Angel and Wesley sat with their children in front of the fire, helping Connor with his 8-piece pre-school puzzle. Connor’s tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in deep concentration, a huge grin on his face as he realized where Winnie the Pooh’s leg belonged on the wooden tray. Wesley and Angel clapped and exchanged warm smiles. Their boy was growing up fast. Maeve kicked her legs up and down in her baby seat ceaselessly, babbling incoherently. Wesley looked at her with delight. “Either she’ll want to take classical ballet or kick boxing. I’m not sure which.” he said, taking another bite of a gingerbread cookie.

Angel chuckled softly, stroking Connor’s hair as he made another puzzle piece fit. “I don’t think a slayer needs to be able to do ballet.” he said.

Wesley nodded. “Yes. She’ll probably be able to beat me up by the time she is five. I better stay on her good side.”

Connor finished putting the last piece in and let out a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Wesley stood and picked him up. “Angel, I’m going to read him a story, please keep an eye on Maeve?”

Angel nodded, tickling her feet and creating silly facial expressions to make her laugh. Wesley tucked Connor into bed and retrieved the worn copy of “The Wizard of Oz” from his suitcase. “Where did we leave off Connor? Just outside Emerald City, I believe.” Connor relaxed against the pillows and Wesley’s melodious voice sent him into dreamland with pictures of munchkins and flying monkeys and ruby slippers in his head. 

Angel came in carrying Maeve, asleep in his arms. He gently placed her down in the crib. “I guess I bored her to sleep.” he whispered. 

Wesley kissed his son goodnight and came over, putting his arm gently around Angel’s waist, watching their daughter. “I don’t think you could bore anyone. It’s just been an exciting day for them. First snow they have ever seen.”

Angel turned to Wesley and kissed him gently. Wesley returned the kiss harder. Angel looked at him. “I would really like to sketch you now, is that okay?” 

Wesley nodded and tucked a blanket over Maeve. He returned to the living room, placing blankets and pillows on the floor, and disrobing in front of the fireplace.

Angel brought Cordelia’s gift out to the living room, lit the candles and placed them on the mantle of the fireplace. Wesley sat on the blankets and watched him, hugging his knees close. Angel retrieved his charcoal and his sketch pad and sat down cross-legged on the floor. “Are you ready?” he asked Wesley. 

Wesley nodded, removed his glasses and stiffly lay back on the rug. His body was tight and nervous, like he was ready to spring up for an attack. Angel sighed. “Wes, can you relax a little?” 

Wesley laughed uneasily. “I’m sorry, I feel on display, like being at the doctor’s office.”

Angel put down the art supplies on the upraised hearth and knelt beside him. “I can’t draw you looking like you are ready for me to lose a tiger on you. I want something that reflects you in a softer way, the way I see you. How about I rub your back?” he asked.

Wesley nodded and turned over. Angel retrieved the apple-cinnamon scented oil from the mantle and poured some on his hands. It was very slippery. He pressed his hands into the muscles on Wesley’s back, feeling him melt under his palms. Angel moved his hands up to his neck and shoulders, working slowly, steadily and quietly. Wesley closed his eyes and gave into the gentle sensation. Angel moved down both of his finely muscled arms, his long perfect hands and fingers, returning slowly to his shoulders and down the entire length of his back. Wesley sighed deeply and began to breathe softer, mesmerized by the feeling of Angel’s strong, knowing hands. Angel shifted his body to move all the way down to Wesley’s feet and ankles, smiling as he jumped when Angel stroked the soles of his feet, one of Wesley’s many ultra ticklish spots. He worked up the back of his calves, pausing to place a gentle kiss on the back of each of his knees. Wesley shivered. Angel poured more oil on his hands and worked his way up his taut upper legs muscles, brushing his fingers gently down, parting Wesley‘s thighs. Wesley gasped as Angel’s hands sought out the baby-soft skin of his inner thighs, gently touching the tiny scars his fangs had left. Wesley made a deep moaning noise and turned over, pulling Angel down on top of him, kissing him insistently and fumbling with his shirt buttons. Angel gently grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down. “No. I want to do the sketch first.” he said more firmly than he actually felt. 

Wesley settled his hands at his sides and looked contrite. “Sorry.” he whispered. 

Angel leaned down and brushed their mouths together. “Don’t be. I’ll be all over you as soon as I am done drawing, okay?”

Wesley smiled. “Okay.” 

Angel put more oil in his hands and rubbed it down Wesley’s chest. Wesley panted harder as Angel worked down his abdomen, and belly; pushing up his hips. Angel shook his head. “Behave.” he ordered.

Wesley pouted briefly then settled back down on the blanket. Angel allowed one teasing finger to trace the entire length of Wesley’s erection, watching the myriad of expressions cross his face. Desire, love, joy, contentment; this is what he wanted to sketch. He wiped his hands on the blanket and picked up his art supplies. “Don’t move.” he said, finding the center point of his sketch and starting to draw. Wesley sat as quiet as a mouse, contentedly watching his husband’s face locked in fierce concentration as he would draw and briefly look up at him, and then look back down at the paper. After about twenty minutes Angel smiled. “I’m almost done but you have to stop moving.” he said.

Wesley opened his mouth in protest. “I have not moved a solitary inch. I am being very good.” he said.

Angel reached out and pressed his hand onto Wesley’s erection. “Not true.”

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Well I can’t help that. Do you want me to think of cricket or the queen or something like that?”

Angel smirked. “No. I’m just teasing. I’m done.”

Wesley sat up eagerly to look at the picture. His brow furrowed slightly. Angel saw it. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” he asked, offended and worried at the same time.

Wesley shook his head. “No, it’s a very good drawing. I’m impressed by your considerable talent. It’s just that it doesn’t look anything like me. It looks like one of those classical Greek or Roman statutes from an art museum, it’s too perfect. “

Angel smiled and stroked his cheek. “You really don’t know how incredibly breathtaking you are, do you? This is you, exactly as I see you. I’ll prove it. We’ll show everyone at home and see what they think.”

Wesley looked at him in shock. “Please do not show naked pictures of me to our friends. “ he begged.

Angel put aside the drawing and his charcoal and embraced him. “What will you give me so I don’t?” he asked.

Wesley pressed against him with a kiss. “Anything.” he breathed against his mouth.

Angel was caught up in the feeling of Wesley so warm and slippery and naked in his arms, and him being fully dressed; it was highly erotic. He laid Wesley back on the pillows, running his hands down his chest. Wesley sighed, reaching to undress him. Angel shook his head. “Wait.”

Wesley eyes flashed. “Bloody hell, what is it now?” he said irritably.

Angel smiled. “God, you’re impatient. I should punish you for your impudence.” he said.

“I dare you.” said Wesley brazenly.

Angel’s eyes became golden yellow. Wesley recoiled slightly. Awakening Angel’s vampire whimsy wasn’t the best idea. He silently chided himself for not keeping quiet. “Really? Dare me?” Angel asked silkily.

Wesley tried to back out. “I mean, I’ll wait.” he said apologetically.

Angel slowly shook his head. “Too late, Wes.” he sing-songed, pulling him into a thrusting kiss that took Wesley’s breath away.

Angel ran his hands roughly down Wesley’s body, pushing his thighs apart and sinking in his fangs. Wesley gasped; this was rougher than Angel usually bit and somewhat painful. Angel’s hand slid underneath his body to hold him tight, bringing him closer to Angel’s mouth. Angel stopped drinking and slid his mouth over Wesley’s erection still in vampire face. Wesley panicked and tried to back away, afraid of being bit again but in a much worse place. Angel grabbed his hips and shifted his face back to human, closing his lips firmly over him, sliding up and down slowly until he knew that Wesley was going to come at any minute. He shifted back into his vampire face and carefully bit him, barely breaking the skin and causing the tiniest drops of blood. Wesley’s blissful noises became a strangled scream, unable to stop his orgasm at the same time as being completely terrified. When his body calmed he pulled into himself and turned away from Angel. Angel grabbed his shoulders. “You dared me.” he whispered defiantly in Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley turned on him. “That crossed a line.” He raised his hand without realizing it to strike out at Angel. 

Angel easily caught him by the wrist. “What the hell?” he said, frowning. “I thought we were playing.”

Wesley looked shaken. “I’m sorry. I just felt really angry all of a sudden. That was awful of me, I know we were playing.” he answered apologetically.

Angel smiled. “I want to get a rise out of you, not a *rise* out of you, Wes. Irish tempers belong to me, you are supposed to be civilized English, remember?”

Wesley leaned closer to him, touching noses lightly. “Really? Then with my utterly proper British mouth, I am asking you very nicely to get undressed so I can fuck you.” he said lightly.

Angel blinked repeatedly. “What did you say?” he asked incredulously.

“You heard me.” Wesley said with steely eyes.

Angel shook with lust. Wesley never swore unless he was really agitated. This was a side of him he had rarely seen, it was disturbing and exciting. He fumbled at his shoes and socks, stood up and pulled off his pants and boxer shorts with trembling hands. He started on his shirt but Wesley pulled him down on the floor. He pushed Angel back on the rug and covered his erection with the massage oil, straddling him and thrusting down onto him, writhing his hips and driving further onto him. “Wes.” Angel gasped. “Let me finish getting undressed for Christ’s sake.” he admonished. 

Wesley reached down and ripped open his shirt, scattering buttons in every direction. “Happy now?” he panted, pushing down harder. 

Angel couldn’t believe this. What the hell had gotten in Wesley? He grabbed his hips and tried to slow his pace. “Wait, too fast.” he said.

Wesley slapped his hands away. “Put your hands to better use and shut your Irish mouth.” he ordered.

Angel lost his reason. If this is how Wesley wanted to play, then he would play. He wrapped his fist around Wesley’s erection and thrust him into a powerful orgasm. Wesley wavered above him, caught up in the powerful feeling. Angel came suddenly, shuddering under him. Wesley collapsed onto his chest, regaining his normal breathing slowly. Angel stroked the back of his neck. “You know you have to find all the buttons and sew my shirt, it is brand new.” he said.

Wesley got off of him and lay down on his stomach in front of the fire. “Buy another one.” he said indifferently.

Angel slid up on top of him. “No. You will find the buttons and sew the shirt.” he said firmly.

Wesley closed his eyes. “No. Buy another shirt, you wanker.” he said.

Angel leaned down and bit him gently on the neck. “Find the buttons, Wes.” he warned.

Wesley made a scoffing noise. “Go ahead and bite me, I like it.” he said.

Angel was hard again from Wesley’s odd, defiant behavior. He wasn’t 100% sure if he was kidding. He pressed against Wesley. Wesley shifted slightly away from him. Angel grabbed his hips and pushed him back down. Wesley moved away again. “Damn it, Wes. Stop moving. Play time is over.” Angel said, reaching for the massage oil. 

Wesley slid out from under him and put on his glasses. “I thought I was supposed to go on a button hunt.” he said innocently, looking around and spotting a button. He bent down to retrieve it, saw another and went to get it. He quickly found eight and brought them back to the fireplace, kneeling and placing his palm out to Angel to give him the buttons. 

Angel took them gently and placed them on the mantle. He kissed Wesley’s palm. “Thank you. I will sew the shirt, okay?” he said.

Wesley smiled at him and took off his glasses again. He leaned forward to kiss Angel. Angel embraced him. Wesley opened his other hand. One button. Angel looked at him quizzically. Wesley tossed it over Angel’s shoulder. “Oops.” he said cheekily.

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “Get it.” he said.

Wesley stuck out his tongue. “No.” 

Angel pushed him over onto his stomach. “Grab the button.” 

Wesley reached out, grabbed the button and threw it further away. Angel made an angry noise in his throat. “Wes.” he warned.

Wesley lay flat and pretended not to hear him.

Angel lightly slapped on his rear end. “Come on, up, get the button.”

Wesley flinched but didn’t move. Angel did it harder. Another flinch but no movement. Angel felt crazy with want. He slid up between Wesley’s thighs and gently caressed down his back and rear end, feeling Wesley squirm under him. “Come on Wes. Get the button.” He bent his head and gently kissed along the base of his back. 

Wesley pushed up against him. “No.” he breathed quietly.

Angel stood up, stomped over to the button and retrieved it. He placed it with the others on the mantle. Wesley didn’t move, he looked asleep. Angel could tell he wasn’t by the way he breathed. He came back around and knelt between Wesley’s thighs again. “You’re asking for it, Wes.” he said.

Wesley didn’t move. Angel covered himself with massage oil and slid into him, gasping. He began thrusting hard, caught in the frenzy of his lust. He exploded into orgasm and felt dizzy from the exertion. Wesley yawned and rolled over. Angel stared at him in disbelief. “Did you just yawn at me?” 

Wesley nodded, smirking. “I was bored.” he said.

Angel grabbed his wrists and leaned over him. “Bored?” he said through gritted teeth. He realized he was painfully hard again and roughly pushed Wesley’s thighs apart, watching the taunting look on his face. He pushed into him as hard as he could, using his vampire strength and speed to control his tempo. He watched with satisfaction as Wesley was unable to continue his mask of amused ennui and began making high entreating noises in his throat. Angel pulled out suddenly and backed away from him. Wesley sat up in surprise. “You are kidding?” he asked.

Angel shook his head, trying to ignore the pain in his body at the unfulfilled need. Wesley’s shoulders shook. “No, please.” he asked plaintively.

Angel leaned over him and slowly re-entered him, feeling Wesley pushing up under him. “Rip all the shirts you want, Wes.” he said leaning down and kissing along his jaw line. “I love you and want to be with you always.” he said softly.

Wesley whimpered. “I love you, Angel.” He sought out his mouth and kissed him deeply. Angel shuddered to another orgasm, feeling Wesley’s own under his belly. They lay together a long time, just holding each other, reluctant to part. 

Angel stroked the damp hair off Wesley’s forehead. “What got into you, Wes?” he asked with confused enjoyment.

Wesley smiled. “Just larking about. I thought you would like it. I don’t want you to feel blasé about being with me.” he explained.

Angel pulled him closer. “Never. You mean everything to me.”

Wesley closed his eyes, weary after the long day. Angel continued to stroke his hair, watching his face in the firelight, marveling at how lucky he was. Wesley’s breathing became slow and even, indicating he had fallen asleep. Angel quietly slid off of him, pulling the blanket over them and lying beside him, placing his hand over Wesley’s heart to feel the constant, wonderful thumping. He drifted off to sleep, perfectly happy, and safe to be so.

******************************************  
“Da Da.” Angel felt a tiny hand shaking his shoulder. “Da Da.” He opened his eyes. Connor was standing in front of him, looking embarrassed. “Potty.”

Angel stretched, realizing he was still on the floor in front of the fireplace. The fire had long died down to a few embers. Wesley was still asleep. “Okay, Connor. Show me the problem.” Angel said, standing and slipping on a bathrobe. 

Connor padded back to the bedroom and pointed to the sheets. He had had an accident in the middle of the night and the sheets were damp. Angel sighed. “It’s okay, buddy. It happens to everyone.” He tousled his son’s hair. “Get undressed and I’ll get you a bath in a few minutes. “ 

Angel stripped the sheets and placed them in the laundry basket. He went into the small back room that had a washer/dryer, retrieved new sheets, and began remaking the bed. Wesley came in, having slipped on his pants, yawning. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Angel looked up at him. “Connor had an accident. Good thing we didn’t come to bed after all.” he said with a chuckle. 

Wesley nodded. “Okay. I’ll get him into the bathtub. Can you start a wash? I don’t want to go home with laundry to do.”

Angel nodded. “Sure.” He returned to tucking in the blankets. 

Wesley strode into the bathroom. Connor was standing by the sink, looking sad. “Hey, Connor. Don’t worry about it; it’s not a big deal. Everybody has accidents.” He kissed his son on the cheek and started the bathtub. “We have Spiderman bubble bath, okay?” he said, lifting the boy into the tub and watching him splash. 

Angel came in with Maeve. “Room for one more?” he asked, handing Wesley the naked baby. She squealed and kicked. 

Wesley plunked her in beside her brother, blowing a handful of bubbles in the air to make them both laugh. Connor picked up a handful and blew back, spraying Wesley with wet bubbles. Wesley removed his glasses and put them on the sink. “Okay, Connor, you asked for it.” he said chuckling. 

He scooped a larger handful of bubbles and held his palm out to the boy. Connor squealed, trying to hide behind his sister. Wesley turned and blew upwards, spraying Angel’s bathrobe with tiny bubbles. “Hey!” said Angel in surprise, brushing them off. 

Wesley laughed. “Gottcha!” 

Connor pealed with laughter, inciting his sister to imitate him. The tiny bathroom echoed with the sound. Angel knelt down and kissed Wesley. “Think you’re funny, huh? Just you wait.” he said   
teasingly. 

Wesley kissed him back, smiling against his mouth. “I like your revenge. Can‘t wait.” he whispered.

Angel growled low at him, nipping at his bottom lip. He broke the kiss and turned to his children. “Come on, wash up and get dressed. We need to clean up, pack, and cut down the tree today. I’ll make breakfast.” He stood to leave.

Wesley added shampoo to Maeve’s hair. “What are you going to make?” he asked curiously. 

“My specialty, scrambled eggs.” replied Angel.

Wesley smiled, remembering their first breakfast together at the old office. That seemed like a million years ago. From Rogue Demon Hunter to dutiful dad and husband. He sighed contentedly. This was where he belonged. Wesley rinsed off Connor and Maeve and dried them with fresh towels. He herded Connor into the bedroom to get dressed, watching him struggle to put on his shirt while he put a diaper on Maeve. “Keep trying Connor, you are doing a great job.” he encouraged. The boy managed to get into the shirt, smiled at his father and started on his pants. 

Wesley finished dressing his daughter and helped Connor with his socks and shoes. They walked into the kitchen. Angel had finished cooking and served them breakfast. Wesley jiggled Maeve up and down on his lap while he ate. Connor shoveled in his eggs with large forkfuls, singing “Jingle Bells” between bites. Angel smiled at his family. “I’m going to take a shower while you eat, okay?” he asked Wesley. Wesley nodded with a full mouth. After breakfast, Wesley got showered and dressed while Angel did the dishes. Maeve watched him from her baby seat. Connor colored in his coloring book on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

Wesley looked out the w indow. “Angel, I think you have really lucked out on this trip. There is nothing but cloud cover again today. Maybe the sun never shines here. You and I should come more often.”

Angel walked up behind him holding Maeve. “Is that an invitation?” he asked in Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley leaned against him. “You’re being naughty. Father Christmas won’t bring you anything.”

“I’ll risk it.” said Angel, running his mouth against Wesley’s earlobes. Wesley shivered from the tickly sensation. 

Wesley turned around kissing him intensely. “Let’s see if there is a lumberjack in you somewhere, hmm?” He leaned into a hug, letting Maeve grab the arm of his glasses while Angel rubbed his hands up and down his back. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” said Angel finally, moving away and retrieving the axe from the front closet shelf where he had secured it. 

Wesley helped his children into their snow apparel and slipped on his parka, hat and gloves. The family walked outside and started through the small path beside the cabin, looking for the perfect tree. Angel stopped in front of a large and fragrant balsam. “What do you think?” he asked Wesley.

Wesley walked up closer, inspecting the tree. As far as he could see it was a fine tree, but he was no arborist. He shrugged. “Go for it.” he said, pulling Connor back with him and Maeve. Angel swung the axe and the tree shivered. He swung again and again until the tree was able to be pushed over. It fell with a dull whomping noise onto the snow covered forest floor. 

Wesley and Connor clapped. Angel took a large bow. “Thank you. Thank you.” He looked sad for a moment. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Wesley with concern.

“It’s just that our vacation is over. Time to go home.” he replied. 

“Oh.” said Wesley. “Well, it will be good to see everybody. And we need to warm up our own bed.” 

Angel’s eyes sparkled at him. “Yes, true. You are right. We have a lot to go home to.” Wesley took Connor’s hand, walking leisurely back to the cabin. Angel shouldered the axe and tied a rope around the trunk of the tree, dragging it behind him and then securing it to the roof of the SUV. Wesley gathered their clean laundry and packed up the suitcases. He swept the floors and put the dishes on the shelf. Everything looked like it was back in place. Angel came in and poked at the fireplace, making sure it was out. He went in the bedroom and helped Connor pack up his stray toys, adding them to the luggage in the car. Wesley strapped the children in their car seats and settled into the driver’s side of the car. Angel made a last sweep and came out, slipping on his duster and locking the door behind him. “All set.” he said, getting in the car and turning on the radio. The cloud filled sky allowed him to sit up front with Wesley for a while, before they got back to sunny L.A. He held Wesley’s hand as they drove, enjoying the normalcy of his life and the peace in his soul. 

**************************************************

Christmas morning at the Hyperion was loud and hectic with Cordelia’s twins and Connor running downstairs before the sun had come up. There was screaming and whoops of joy as they saw the brightly colored packages left under the beautifully decorated tree from Santa Claus. Cordelia, Doyle, Angel and Wesley filed downstairs one by one, still half asleep. They sat on the couch and watched the kids rip open their presents. Maeve sat up at Wesley’s feet, throwing paper in the air, completely uninterested in her own pile of gifts. Iggy barked and bounced around, affected by the obvious excitement in the air and the large peanut-butter flavored chewy bone from Doyle.

“This is nice.” said Cordelia, leaning into Doyle. 

He hugged her close. “Everything I ever dreamed of darlin’.” He kissed her forehead. 

Cordy looked at Angel. “Have you heard from Willow and Tara?”

He nodded. “Yes, we got a call last night. They are staying over the holidays with Giles and Jenny. Anthony loved having another kid to play with. Quinn is doing great. They’ll probably come to visit in a few weeks.”

She smiled. “It’s funny that Quinn and Maeve were born on the same day. It’s like they’re twins in some weird way. “

Wesley piped up. “Mystic destinies, portents, something of that nature I’m sure. It will be good to see them. It’s been awhile. “ He watched the children play with their pile of new toys.

Angel smiled enthusiastically at the festivities around him. “I remember just getting an orange for Christmas and then spending the whole day in church. “

“Oh, poor Angel.” said Wesley. “Try getting a tie when you are five years old to build character.” 

Angel looked at him. “Your father is a real piece of work.” he said.

Wesley nodded, dismissing the memory and refocusing on Connor playing with a large fire truck. “It doesn’t matter; we have our own children to spoil now.” 

Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley, pulling him closer. Wesley happily snuggled against him, feeling very loved and safe. 

The front doors banged open. Anne and Gunn came in, heads close together, holding hands, laughing softly. Gunn looked up. “Hey guys, you’re up early. Kids and Christmas, huh?”

Cordy yawned and nodded. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll run out in a few minutes and get eggnog lattes for everyone, ‘kay? First though, Anne and I have good news.” Gunn paused, looking at Anne.

Anne smiled and held up her hand, showing everybody her finger. “We just got married.” 

Cordelia stood up shrieking and ran to give Anne a hug. “Really? What happened? Let me see your ring.” 

She looked closely and realized the ring on Anne’s finger was made of tinfoil. “Umm, what’s this Gunn?” asked Cordelia.

Gunn laughed. “We didn’t have time to get rings. We’ll get replacements sometime this week. It’s tinfoil for now because that’s what we had at the shelter. Anne did a good job making them. Look, I’ve got one too.”

Cordelia was non plussed. “No diamond, no gold. You must really love this lug, Anne.”

Anne softly chuckled. “Yes, I do. Father O’Brien from St. Paul’s Church was helping out at the center last night and we all got to talking and suddenly Charles proposed. Father O’Brien married us right on the spot. It was really wonderful.” Anne said happily.

Cordelia leaned to give Gunn a hug. “Don’t let her go. She is one in a trillion.”

Gunn grinned ear to ear. “Let go of my Annie? Never. And I will get you that diamond someday. When we finally get some rich clients.”

Wesley stood and walked quickly upstairs. Angel turned and watched him go. He handed Maeve to Doyle and followed him up. “Wes, what’s going on?” he called, walking into their bedroom. Wesley was rooting through the top shelf of the closet. “Wes?” 

Wesley pulled down a small black box and turned around. “My mum sent this over when I was seeing Virginia. She had hoped I could put it to good use. It had been sitting in her jewelry box for years unused. I’m going to give it to Anne and Charles.” he explained, opening the box and showing Angel an elegant three stone diamond ring set in platinum. 

Angel smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. “Aww, Wes, you are too sweet, I could just eat you up.” he teased.

Wesley smirked. “I think they would notice our long absence. Come on, I want to give this to Charles.”

They went back downstairs. Wesley sidled up to Gunn and pulled him aside. Gunn was shocked and gave Wes a big bear hug. “Thanks man!”

He turned to Anne. “Annie girl, got a Christmas gift for you.”

She turned from Doyle where she was tickling Maeve under the chin. “What is it?” she asked.

Gunn pulled out her hand and slid the expensive diamond on her finger in front of the tinfoil. She gasped. “Oh, it’s beautiful. Thank you!” she kissed him ardently.

“Thank Wes; it’s his mother’s ring.” Gunn explained.

Anne turned to Wes, kissing his cheek warmly. “Thank you, Wesley. You’re a dear to give this to me. I promise to take good care of it. And when it’s Maeve or Connor’s turn to get married, I’ll pass it on.”

Wesley took her hand. “I hope you have many years of happiness in between. You both deserve it.”

Gunn clapped him on the back. “Okay. Doing the latte run. See you in ten, English.”

Gunn and Anne left the hotel, intertwining arms, looking radiantly happy.

Doyle sighed. “Well this is a great Christmas. Best one I remember in many years. And guys, you did great with the tree. It was really fun to decorate with Colleen and Fiona. I like the Angel on top, just like we had when I grew up. We should send you to do this every year.”

Angel remembered how much fun they had had at the cabin. “We agree.” he said, winking at Wesley and mouthed the words “Angel on top.” Wesley wrinkled his nose at him and smiled.   
*************************************************

Later that day, they all gathered in the dining room. Cordelia had made a traditional Christmas dinner with Doyle and Wesley’s help. Iggy sniffed under the table, hoping some scraps would fall. They had just sat down and settled the children when Cordelia’s cell phone rang. “Hold serving, it’s Fred and Lorne.” She picked up the call. “Hello?”

Doyle, Anne, Gunn, Wesley and Angel watched her and tried to follow the one-sided conversation but it consisted mostly of “Really?” “Wow!” and girlish squeals. Finally she hung up. “Fred and Lorne said hi.” she said casually, her eyes gleaming.

Doyle reached over and tickled her. “Spill.”

She jumped. “Okay. Well you know that Fred and Lorne are in Texas visiting Fred’s parent’s, right? We should have them back here sometime, they are really nice. Anyway, this morning, Lorne proposed!”

Anne squealed. “Wow! What did she say?”

Cordelia smiled. “She said yes, of course! He got her a pearl ring because that is traditional in Pylea.” She clapped her hands. “Goody! Another wedding to plan!”

Doyle rolled his eyes. Angel smirked. Cordelia on a mission could get overwhelming at times. He sought Wesley’s hand under the table. “Well, our family here have all been very lucky this year.” he said. 

Everybody nodded, reminiscing about the past few years. Doyle stood to grab the platter of ham. “Let’s eat!”

They passed the food, laughing and talking late into the night, until the children drooped and began falling asleep one by one and were tucked in by their parents.

Doyle broke out the good Irish whiskey and the three couples toasted to the future. One by one they paired off with their partners and went to their rooms.

Wesley sat on the bed unbuttoning his shirt. “Angel, this has been the nicest Christmas I’ve ever had. Thank you.”

Angel walked over and sat beside him. “Why thank me?” he asked sliding the shirt off Wesley’s arms.

“Because without you, none of the things that I am so grateful for would be possible, our children, our friends, our business, it all comes from you.” said Wesley, turning to him.

Angel held him close. “Funny, all along I was thinking that you saved me and all the wonderful things we have are due to you. Actually, I’m going to stick with that theory.” He kissed him softly, leaning him back on the bed and gently removing his glasses.

Wesley looked up at his husband. “I feel so happy and content, Angel. I love you so much.” he said, his voice cracking.

Angel stroked his cheek. “Don’t cry Wes, it’s a good thing. I love you too.” He leaned down to kiss him again, the kiss becoming longer and more insistent. He sat up and reached into the nightstand draw, pulling out a tiny plant. 

Wesley looked at it curiously. “Mistletoe?”

Angel nodded, smiling. “Mistletoe. Now you have to kiss me. Tradition.”

Wesley gave a half chuckle. “You don’t have to resort to mistletoe. I’ll kiss you for free.”

Angel leaned back down and kissed him softly, holding the mistletoe over their heads. “Yes, but now I can run it over your whole body and kiss you everywhere.”

Wesley looked at him with amusement. “Well, tradition does dictate that I comply.” he agreed.

“Merry Christmas, Wes.” said Angel with love in his voice.

“Merry Christmas, Angel.” answered Wesley, loving him back.

Angel stood to shut off the overhead light, coming back quickly to undress himself and Wesley, pushing him to the center of the bed, running the mistletoe over every inch of Wesley’s body, and following its trail with soft kisses. Wesley sighed, pulling Angel closer and making love with his husband tenderly. 

The Christmas night was bright and clear, the city was quiet, and all was right with the world.

~The End~


End file.
